Wychowawca szatana. Roz. II
''"Wychowawca szatana, Roz. II"'' Jest rok 2002, trzydziesty kwietnia. Minęły już cztery lata od śmierci Katie, którą tak dobrze pamięta Luke. Coraz bardziej Luke niepokoi się o siebie i o swoich przyjaciół. Im więcej kolegów z jego klasy znika tym bardziej czuje, że Xander ma go w planach. Kończy się kwiecień, a to, że się kończy kolejny miesiąc to znaczy kolejne zniknięcie. W klasie została garstka uczniów tym bardziej, że za rok może zniknąć cała klasa. Dawid Greg i Peter Greg, najlepsi przyjaciele Luke'a tak samo jak on - boją się. Po matematyce - ulubionej lekcji uczniów drugiej gimnazjum - zbliżała się lekcja Xandera. Niechętnie uczniowie spakowali książki i ruszyli ku drzwiom. Gdy Luke zbliżał się z przyjaciółmi do drzwi profesor Mrueder - nauczyciel matematyki - zatrzymał Luke'a. - Mogę z Tobą zamienić słówko? - spytał. Luke popatrzył się na niego ze zdziwieniem aż w końcu kiwnął głową. - Idźcie już - powiedział do nich Luke - dogonię was. Wychodząc z klasy zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Profesor trudził się by powiedzieć Luke'owi prawdę od początku, ale starał się ją zachować na późniejszy okres. - Luke, profesor Xander jest straszny ja wiem - zaczął - musisz dziś na niego uważać czuję, że to możesz stać się jego ofiarą. Jest was pięciu w klasie - najmniejsza klasa w szkole - do końca roku może was zostać trójka, ale to nie jest powiedziane, że zostaniesz ty i Twoi znajomi. - dokończył - Co pan opowiada?! - krzyknął Luke cały strząśnięty. - Wytłumaczę całą sytuację Twoim przyjaciołom, ale staraj się nie umrzeć! - szepnął nauczyciel. Ze strachu Luke wybiegł z klasy i prosto do klasy Xandera. Przed klasą zadzwonił dzwonek i w tym samym czasie drzwi od klasy się otworzyły. - Dzień dobry - powiedział Xander - Dzień dobry - odpowiedzieli Po lekcji Luke spakował się i próbował wstać, ale czuł, że jego spodnie jakby się skleiły z krzesłem - Luke chodź - zawołał Dawid - Nie mogę - odpowiedział Luke. Xander wtrącił się: - Dawidzie, nie słyszałeś dzwonka? - spytał - Już idę, idę. Luke czuł się jakby wpadł w pajęczynę pająka, z której nie ma ucieczki. W końcu poczuł, że może wstać. Xander z nożem zaczął się zbliżać do niego. W ostatniej chwili Luke rzucił krzesłem w nauczyciela. Chciał wyskoczyć z okna ale Xander chwycił go za głowę. Wtedy trafił do tej samej kopalni gdzie nauczyciel miał plan zabić Katie. Umknął przy machnięciu nożem obok jego głowy. Nóż trafił w skałe i wydobyły się spod niego iskry. Wstał. Podbiegł do miejsca gdzie były drzwi z metalu. Zaczął w nie uderzać jak oszalały. - POMOCY! - ryczał Luke. Trzaskał w nie, aż zdecydował je wywarzyć. Xander powoli zbliżał się do niego. Nie miał nic do stracenia. Odsunął się i kopnął w nie, otworzyły się. Widział długi korytarz wiodący do nikąd. Zaczął biec ku nicości. Na ścianach były krwawe rysunki, więc tym bardziej chciał uciec. - WRACAJ TU!! - wrzasnął Xander. Luke widział, że musi skręcić w lewo, więc tak uczynił. Dostał się do kotłowni gdzie na rurze znajdującej się dalej od niego wisiały..... ciała jego przyjaciół. Na prawo widział mężczyzne siedzącego na fotelu a nad nim szkielet. Mężczyzna zdawał się być nieruchomy. - Teraz widzisz kim jestem! - zawołał ktoś za jego plecami. Odwrócił się i widział Xandera. - Napatrzyłeś się? Tak? No to powiedz "Do widzenia" -NIE!!!! - ryknął mu do ucha Luke i chwycił się za pobliską rurę, która go oparzyła. Wyrwał się z transu. W te pędy uciekł od Xandera. Przy drzwiach zauważył jego przyjaciół i nauczyciela Mruedera i zamknął za sobą drzwi - Spokojnie - mówił do niego profesor - jest oszołomiony. Chodźcie za mną. By, Allaryk